Green Kisses
by FlyingFree728
Summary: One-shot. Nick forgot to wear green on St. Patrick's Day and Macy's here to help him out. Response to suburbs' challenge #5.


**Hey guys!! : ) This is a response to suburbs challenge 5. I was in the St. Patrick's Day mood, so enjoy!! : ) Review and tell me what you thought of it please!! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own… :'(**

When you go to school at Horace Mantis, never forget to wear green on St. Patrick's Day. Nick walked down the school halls and every second he felt pinching on his arms.

"Nick! Hey!" Stella said as he walked over to her.

"Hey Stella," Nick said miserably.

"What's wrong?"

"People keep on pinching me!!"

"That's your fault for not wearing green on St. Patrick's Day! Why didn't you wear the outfit I made for you! Joe and Kevin did!"

"Sorry. I guess I woke up late and I forgot all about St. Patrick's Day."

"Well. I guess you'll have to just deal with it. See you Nick!" Stella said and pinched his arm and ran off.

"Urg!!" Nick yelled out in frustration and everyone turned his way and ran over to pinch him.

Nick walked to his class and he saw that even his teachers wore green. All through his classes he felt pinching from all his classmates and even the teachers.

"Hey Nick," Macy said.

"Don't you dare pinch me!!" Nick yelled.

"I wasn't going to. Are you okay Nick?"

"Not really. I'm sorry Macy. It's just it's been a long day full of pinching from everyone! I wish that I had green on now."

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yah. But your outfit looks cute," Nick said looking at Macy who was wearing her uniform with green accessories like a four leaf clover necklace, green ribbons, and bright green earrings. She had green eye shadow, a strip of her hair was dyed green, and her lips had light green lipstick on them. "What's up with the lipstick though?"

"Hey! I think it looks cute! I like to get dressed up and go all out on these kind of holidays. You should have seen me on Halloween! My costume rocked!!"

"I bet it did," Nick said. "I guess I should get moving. Free period doesn't last forever."

"I wish. Good luck with all the pinching."

"Thanks Macy. It felt good to actually have a calm and sane moment today. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Wait Nick! Before you go. Here," Macy said and she quickly kissed him on his cheek and left a green kiss mark there. Nick stared at Macy with shock and Macy turned bright red and ran off.

"Wow," Nick whispered to himself and touched his green cheek.

A moment later, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Once Nick turned around he saw Joe who was about to pinch him until he saw the green kiss mark on his cheek.

"Whoa! Is that a real kiss mark?" Joe asked.

"Of course! Why would I make a kiss mark on my cheek on purpose!" Nick exclaimed smacking Joe on the head.

"Owwww! Sorry! No need to get abusive! Who kissed you?"

"That's private information that no one needs to know about," Nick said.

"I can't believe Macy kissed you on the cheek!!" Stella exclaimed as she ran up to them with Kevin.

"Macy kissed Nick?" Joe and Kevin exclaimed at the same time.

"When?" Stella asked completely ignoring Joe and Kevin.

"A couple of minutes ago," Nick said.

"Why? Did you like it?" Stella continued to ask.

"Because she didn't want me to get pinched by anymore people and I don't know," Nick said.

"Macy is so embarrassed and she thinks that you hate her now. That's not true though, right?"

"Of course not!! I could never hate Macy!"

"So do you like her?" Joe asked and he turned Nick's cheek towards him so he could investigate the green mark on the cheek.

"I don't know. Maybe," Nick said as he swatted Joe's hand that was about to touch the green kiss mark.

"Well, you better talk to her. I bet she's going to try to avoid you all day," Stella said.

"I doubt it. I mean we see each other while we're switching classes. I bet we'll see each other sometime throughout the day," Nick said.

"She memorized your schedule! She knows every class you go to and when you go to your locker. She'll find a way to avoid you," Stella said.

"That's definitely something Macy could do. I mean she was our biggest fan," Kevin said.

"Well I'll find a way," Nick said and he walked off.

All through the day, Nick noticed that not one single person pinched him, but they were all staring at the kiss mark on his cheek. He also noticed that Macy was no where to be seen. Stella was right, Macy did find a way to avoid Nick and before he knew it the day was over.

"Nick. Did you talk to Macy?" Stella asked as Nick, Joe, Kevin, and her walked to the firehouse.

"No. You were right. She did find a way to avoid me, but I think there's a way I can talk to Macy," Nick said.

"How?" Joe asked.

"Well, Macy helps with her mom's store after school, so maybe I can talk to her there," Nick stated.

"That's a smart idea. How about we come with?" Stella suggested and Joe and Kevin nodded.

"No way! It would be nice to actually have a little privacy in my life, please," Nick said.

"Fine! But I want to know how it went afterwards! Good luck Nick!" Stella exclaimed and Nick walked away from the group and walked to the store that Macy's mom owned.

"Nick? Is that you?" Macy asked quietly as Nick entered the store.

"Yah. Macy we need to talk," Nick said.

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No! I don't hate you. I don't think I can ever hate someone like you Macy. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? Why? I kissed you. I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me. Macy you saved my arms from becoming sore from all the pinching."

"Really? So your not embarrassed at all?"

"Not one bit. I'm kind of glad that you kissed my cheek," Nick said and he blushed bright red.

"So you wouldn't mind if I kiss you again?"

"Nope, but there is one condition."

"What is that?"

"You have to kiss my lips instead of my cheek."

"I think that I could do that," Macy said flirtatiously and she leaned into him and kissed him softly.

Nick's lips never looked greener.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! : ) Tell me what you thought of it by reviewing please!! : ) Happy very early St. Patrick's Day!! XD**

**FlyingFree728**


End file.
